The Kat Dimention
by Trekker 77
Summary: Phineas and Ferb create a portal to the SWAT kat's dimention. Craziness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The Kat Dimention

Introduction- Hi, me again, time for another silly crossover. I'm not the kind of person who really likes all of these modern cartoons, but there's one which I find to be very funny, called Phineas and Ferb. It involves two young boys who do a lot of crazy things during their summer vacation, while their teenage sister Candace tries to 'bust them' to her parents. Of course they never find out, to her dismay, mainly because they're too smart for her. Phineas and Ferb have a knack of creating all sorts of devices and such, so what do you think would happen if they created a dimentional doorway to the SWAT Kat dimention? A lot of havoc, kaos and silliness, of course. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Phineas! Ferb! Candace! " yelled their mother from the living room, "Your father and I are going on a weekend vacation to Hawaii! So I want all of you to behave yourselves, understand?"

"Of course, mom, we always do.." smiled Phineas.

"Huh, that's a laugh.." muttered Candace under her breath.

"Now, stop teasing your brother.." replied her father. "You're in charge Candace, and I don't want to hear any more of your wild stories when we come back! Sheesh, what do you have against your brothers anyway?"

"Yeahhh, what?" grinned Ferb, who usually didn't say much.

All Candace did in response was growl something unintelligable, and stalked back to her room, where she had been talking to her friend from school on the phone. Picking up the reciever, she layed back down on the bed, and sighed, "Hi, I'm back Rachael... yes, my parents are going on another weekend trip, meaning I have to look after those two dweebs again! I'm telling you, it's like this every summer! Why can't I have normal brothers like every other kid in school does?"

"You can always leave the house and live at school..." gigged her friend.

"Haaa, Haaa, very funny.." Candace smirked. "I wonder what sort of hair-brained ideas those two will think of next?"

Outside, after their parents had left for their vacation, Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree, wondering what contraption they should make that weekend.

"Hmm, we could always build a rocket ship to the moon.." Phineas said.

"Did that.." his brother replied.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Then how about rocket powered roller skates that go faster than the speed of sound?"

"Did that too.."

"Yeah, of course! They took us halfway around the world, come to think of it. Hmmm, say! Why don't we visit another world altogether! We'll build a dimentional gateway to another universe!"

"Good idea.." nodded Ferb. "Let's get started..."

In a matter of two hours, the boys had built their gateway, using only parts they had found in the junkyard the previous weekend. It was a combobulation of sheet metal, wires, and a number of other things that people had thrown away. In the middle of the contraption was a simple wooden door.

"There we go, all finished!" exclaimed Phineas. "I know it doesn't look like much, but according to the calculations we've made, it should work. All we have to do is turn this dial here to dimention X, and step through the door, and presto! We'll be on another world!"

"AHAAAA! " shouted Candace, who came outside running. Pointing at her brothers, and then at the device, she shouted, "I knew you two dufuses would be up to something! What is that thing?"

"It's a dimentional doorway, sis.." said Phineas. "Ferb and I were just about to walk through that door and.."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she growled back, stepping in front of the device. " Mom and Dad told me to keep my eyes on you!'

"Oh, great, then you can come with us! Oh, forgot, we can't leave Perry behind either. Ferb, you go get him, ok?"

"Sure.." said his brother, who went to get their pet Platypus, who in reality was a government agent named Agent P. His commanding officer had give him two weeks of shoreleave because his number 1 nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz , wasn't causing anything evil, as of late.

"But he could show up any time, Agent P.." growled the Commander. "In the meantime, relax, and get well rested.  
I'm going to Hawaii for a vacation myself. See my lovely leigh, and swim trunks? I can't wait to soak in the sun! WHAT DO MEAN IT WILL GIVE ME SKIN CANCER SARGEANT? Oh never mind him, agent P. See you next time evil shows up! Tata!"

Once his Commander officer dissapeared from the screen, Perry quickly ran back upstairs and returned to his 'sandbox' pretending to look as dumb as ever. That's when Ferb picked him up, put the platypus into his cage, and carried him outside.

"Ahh good, you've got him, I was just about to start up the device.." smiled Phineas.

"Look, lame brain, I hope you know what you're doing.." Candace huffed, as she peered at the contraption. "Because if we get lost somewhere, our parents will ground all of us for life!"

"Relax, this is a cinch! Ready, here goes nothing!"

Phineas flipped on the switch, and the device started to make a humming sound. A few seconds later, the doorway started to glow. Opening it, Phineas ginned from ear to ear, because on the other side of the door was a room of some kind.

"Hmm, what's that, a dinosoar skeleton?" said Ferb, pointing.

"Yeah, it must be a museum. Oh well, I guess this device is a dud, it only made a portal to the Smithsonian institute in Washington D.C. But I've always wanted to visit it, so let's go, everyone. Candace, you first.."

"Oh, alright..." sighed the teen who walked casually through the door, and then leaned against the wall, as her brothers came in with Perry.

"Huh, funny, nobody's here, they must be closed on Fridays.." said Phineas, who looked up at the huge dinosar skeleton with interest. "Cool, a T-rex!"

"Booooring..." yawned Candace who walked across the room, and leaned against a giant stuffed saber-toothed tiger.

"Careful sis, that's museum property!" shouted her brother.

"Whatever.." she replied glancing at it. "Ugg, wouldn't want to meet this thing when it was alive, I'd be shredded to bits."

At that moment, to the brothers dismay, an alarm sounded. Sighing outloud, Phineas gasped, "Look what you've done sis, the security guards will be here any second! Quick, back through the portal!"

"Um, what portal?"uttered Ferb.

The two brothers and Candace gasped in horror, because it had dissapeared.

"Oh I just knew it!" she shouted. "When the police ship us back home, we will be grounded for life! Oh well, at least I'll finally have the satisfaction of busting you dweebs!"

Seconds later, a door on the other side of the room opened, and in a came a security guard, followed by two females, one in a white lab coat, the other wearing a pink dress. But to the shock of Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, they were not human.

"HOLY KATS!" exclaimed the security guard, who was actually a walking talking cat person, as were the two females, "What are they?"

"From this vantagepoint, Charlie.." said one of the females, who had brown fur, and dark hair, "They appear to be aliens.."

"I knew it, I told you it would work, we are on another planet!" exclaimed Phineas, giving his brother a hug.  
"We're the very first humans to meet extraterrestrials! Hi there alien cat people, I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb, and older sister Candace. Take us to your leader!"

"You mean Mayor Manx?" sighed the other female, who had tan fur and blonde hair. "He'd scream in fear if he saw you. Our world had already been invaded twice by hostile aliens, although you three, er... alien kittens look harmeless enough.."

"KITTENS?" gasped Candace, who stepped boldly up to the alien female cat person, and shoved her finger into her face. "Now listen here miss kitty cat, I'm a deprived human teenager, who has two dweebs for brothers! Because of them, I've wasted my summer vacation, and have ended up in some unknown universe! Now because their portal thingy broke, we might be stuck here forever!"

The last part of her sentance, the human teenager had screamed at the top of her lungs, causing all three kat people to wince.

"Yikes Callie, and I thought you had a loud scream.." muttered the brown-haired female cat.

"So did I, Dr. Sinian.. " goaned back the Deputy Mayor of Megakat City.

Haha, pretty funny huh? Hold on, I'm just getting started, although I have absolutely no clue where this will be going!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't worry sis, we can always build another portal back to Earth.." said Phineas, shrugging his shoulders, "But why do that now, we've got a whole alien world to explore!"

"You mean YOU'VE got a world to explore!" snapped Candace, who plopped herself down on a bench, "I'm staying right here till you decide to take me home, which I hope is very soon!"

Looking over at the cat people, who were holding their ears, the human teen whispered softly, "Sorry, I'm didn't mean to yell so loud, but these two... imbecel brothers of mine cause me troubles to no end."

"That's.. quite alright.." sighed Dr. Sinian. "Callie, inform the SWAT Kats about our three visitors. They'll need to be protected during their stay here.."

"That's ok, we can look after ourselves.." smiled Phineas.." By the way, where's Perry? I thought we brought him here.."

"Uh, oops.." muttered Ferb, who had put the platypus' cage down, and noticed that it was open.

"Er, who's Perry?" questioned Callie.

"Our pet Platypus, he's got to be in this building somewhere!" exclaimed a frantic Phineas, who started running around the room in circles.

"Ehem, I'm right here.." muttered a voice in the corner. The green creature stepped out of the shadows, and sighed, "Although I have no idea WHY I can talk.."

"Because we're in another dimention!" exclaimed Phineas, who was extremely excited. "Oh this is so cool Perry! Now we can communicate with each other. And in some way, you're intelligent now! Wow, this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Please, calm yourself.." said Perry, "I've always been intelligent, it's just that you haven't known it. I didn't want to tell you my secret, because I was afraid that you'd tell the whole world about me. But, since we have to build another device to get back to Earth, you may need my assistance. I'm actually a secret agent for the government, and my arch nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, may doing evil things as we speak."

"These are the wierdest creatures I've ever seen.." muttered Callie, as she took the communication device out of her purse and called the SWAT Kats.

'What's up Ms. Briggs, you in trouble?" asked T-bone.

"No, just come to the museum, we have a really strange situation here. Nothing dangerous, just really strange.."

'Er sure thing, be right there.." replied Razor.

"Why Callie, you never told me that you had a direct link with the SWAT Kats.." said a surprised Dr. Sinian.

"Because you never asked.." she smiled back. "Just don't tell Commander Feral, ok?"

"Mum's the word..: said Abi, "You too Charlie.."

"Of course Dr. Sinian, I like those two fine saviors of the city.." smiled the security guard.

"So just who are these SWAT Kats, hmm?" asked Perry.

"Vigilanties.." said Callie, who felt a bit strange talking to a green creature that stood only a foot high. "They take on the dangerous criminals in Megakat City that the Enforcers, our military, can't handle. But Commander Feral doesn't like them one bit. He thinks they're just as dangerous as the criminals.."

"Well, what do you think?" muttered Candace, who was starting to like this blonde-haired female cat person, and absolutely adored the outfit she was wearing.

"They're heroes, as far as I'm concerned" smiled Ms. Briggs." They've saved me, and the city numerous the way, I just happen to be the Deputy Mayor."

"Cool, where do you get your clothes, that pink dress is lovely!" said the human teen, who stood up and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, just one of the perks of being Deputy Mayor.." said Callie. " I have all my clothes custom made."

"Man, I wish I was rich like you.." sighed Candace, "I could be mayor of my home town of Danville, and ban my brothers from making their kooky inventions... say, isn't that a jet plane I hear outside.."

"Yes, that means the SWAT Kats are here.." said Dr. Sinian. " Let's go on the roof and meet them, shall we?"

"Woah!" exclaimed Razor, after he and T-bone jumped out of the Turbokat, and saw the wierd creatures with Callie and Dr. Sinian. "When you said strange, like you weren't kidding!"

"They make be strange looking, but they seem to be harmless, nonetheless.." shrugged Abi.

"Oh gees, thanks a lot.." sighed Candace, who turned to her brothers, and spat, "This tour of this alien world better be very short, dufuses. Mom and Dad will be back home in two days, and if we're not back by then.."

"Relax sis, once we build another dimentional gateway, we'll be able to return back to Earth anytime we want..."  
replied Phineas.

"Dimentional Gateway?" exclaimed T-bone, "aren't you a bit young to think up such a thing?"

"We're here, aren't we?" smiled the human boy. "I do have an IQ of 300, according to experts. Say, that's a real neat jet plane you've got there! How fast does it go, Moch 3?"

"You bet, little buddy.." grinned Razor, "I've also made a speed of heat attachment to the back, so we can launch into space."

"Cool!" exclaimed Phineas. "Can we ride in it, please?"

"Sure thing, you can sit in the cargo hold.." said T-bone. "Ms Briggs, Dr. Sinian, we'll look after these little guys now, and uh... this green creature too."

"My name is Perry, I'm a platypus..." he sighed. "As a representative of my world's government, I will assist these young humans in creating a gateway back to our dimention.."

"Alright, then let's go everyone.." muttered Razor, who had encountered strange things before, but this was about the strangest of them all.

On the way back to their secret hideout, the SWAT Kats informed Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry where they would be taking them.

"Since the four of you are aliens, we can tell you our secret. Our real names are Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. We used to be Enforcers pilots, but then we were booted out by Commander Feral after we crashed our jet into Headquarters. We work in the city salvage yard, but we have a secret lair underneath it, where we hide the Turbokat, and our other gadgets."

"Awesome, just like Batman!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Who?" asked T-bone over the radio.

'He's a crimefighting comic book superhero!" replied Ferb, raising his arms.

"I bet you have a lot of bad guys to deal with, am I right?" asked Phineas.

"You bet, buddy.." said Razor. "Dark Kat is the worst of the bunch. He wants nothing more than to destroy Megakat City, and re-build it as Dark Kat City."

"He reminds me of Dr. Doof.." sighed Perry. "Will evil never give up?"

"That's why we good guys have to stick together.." said Phineas. "it's just so awesome that youre a government agent!"

"Well, now that my secret is out, once we get back to Earth, I can't be your 'pet' anymore.." replied the Platypus. "Too bad, I really do like you and Ferb... oh, and you too Candace."

"Whatever.." sighed the teenager. "let's just get to this hideout place, already.."

"We're there.." smiled Razor, as T-bone put on the brakes. Turning off the engines, he opened the back off the cargo hold. Phineas and the others came out of the Turbokat, and gawked in amazement at the interior of the SWAT Kat's lair.

"How cool is this!"Phineas said. "How long have you had this place?"

"Three years or so, it used to be an undertground bunker.." said T-bone, as he and Razor took off their masks. "Excuse us for a moment, we've got to change into our mechanics clothes, busy day, you know.."

After the pair of kats went into the back room, Candace huffed. "Ok, like what do we do now? There's only so much scientific mumbo jumbo that I can stand."

"We can always visit Megakat City.." shrugged Phineas.

"Are you nuts?" shrieked his sister, "We'd freak people out!We're aliens on this world, dufuss!"

"They would like us, once they knew we were peaceful.." he smiled back. "And if we were with the SWAT Kats.."

"Er... um... alright.." sighed Candace. "But a very short visit, ok? Hm, come to think of it, I really would like to do some girl chatting with Callie and Dr. Sinian.."

"Then it's settled, Megakat City, here we come!" shouted Phineas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Before I continue, thanks for the reviews and the ideas! You read my mind Grey, Dark Kat will be involved in this story! With that onto the next chapter!

After Chance and Jake changed into their mechanics clothes, they led Phineas and the others upstairs to their work-in garage.

"Welcome to our humble abode..." smiled Jake.

"Yuck, you mean you actually live in this dump?", cringed Candace.

"Hey, like we've got no choice, thanks to Commander Feral.." sighed Chance. "It was actually his fault that we crashed our Enforcer jet, but we ended up paying the tab for repairs to headquarters, anyways."

"Gees, tough luck.." replied Phineas. "I wish we could help you guys out somehow. But like I was telling my sister, we'd like to get a little tour of this city of yours. It's not every day that we visit an alien planet.."

"Our world can be really dangerous, little buddy..." said Jake, putting a paw on the young human's shoulder. "I know you may be smart, and all that, but.."

"Danger is our middle names.." smirked Ferb, crossing his arms.

"Now hold on just a second you two!" snapped Candace, "What sort of dangers are we talking about here?"

"Well, let's see..." said Chance. "The Metallikats are robot criminals bent on taking over the city... Dr. Viper is a kat mutated with a snake, he pretty much wants to do the same thing... I've already mentioned the worst of the bunch, Dark Kat, who wants to actually blow up the city, and has already tried, on numerous occasions. He's got his own little army of pink monsters called creeplings..."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" shrieked Candace, who then staring at her brothers, huffed, "There's absolutely NO WAY you two are wandering around this hostile planet by yourselves! Look, there's a junkyard outside! Find the stuff you did before in our own scrapyard, and build another portal thingy so we can get home, NOW!"

"Aw, sis, where's your sense of adventure?" smiled Phineas, "Besides, we've got Perry with us, he's a government agent! He can help us if there's danger!"

"This little green thing?" gasped Candace, pointing down at the platypus, who had a smirk on his face.

"I admit that I don't like them wandering off either..." sighed Perry. "But, as a representative of the United States government, it is my duty to discover the Unknown, and report what I find back to headquarters when we return. Sorry Miss Candace, but you're outvoted, three to one.."

"Oh, I give up!" she gasped. "Alright, we'll go tour Megakat City, but if something really bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"GREAT!" exclaimed Phineas. "Well, SWAT Kats, or should I say, Jake and Chance, when do we take on the bad guys?"

"Er, actually, it's been rather quiet as of late, none of the Omegas have caused any trouble.." shrugged Jake.

"Well, that suits me just fine!" smiled Candace. "Then lets head back to the museum, so I can chitchat with Dr. Sinian, and Callie again..."

As if on cue, the klaxon alarm in the hangar suddenly went off.

'I think you spoke too soon, partner..." stated Chance, who flicked a switch on the wall."Yes Ms. Briggs, what's the trouble?"

"It's Dark Kat!" exclaimed the Deputy Mayor, "His Fear ship has been spotted hovering above the city! I know he's up to no good, so I think you should investigate! The Enforcers are already on the scene, but I would feel better if you were there too!"

"We're on it, Ms. Briggs!" replied Jake, as he turned off the radio. "Crud, that creep never gives up, let's hit it, partner!"

As they ran back to their lair, the two kats were quickly followed behind by Perry, who had donned his secret agent hat, Phineas, Ferb, and a reluctant Candace.

"I just know I'm going to regret this.." she sighed outloud.

Meanwhile, inside the Fear ship...

"Yes!" growled Dark Kat, "Megakat City will soon be history, thanks to this new explosive that I've developed, thanks to the chemicals you stole from the labs, my creeplings!"

As his evil little pets chittered away, Dark Kat made a last adjustment, and then poured the chemical solution into the miniature device, which was no bigger than a small radio.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before.. " the evil kat smirked. "This miniature explosive will level the city as soon as it makes impact! And what better location to drop it than city hall itself! And this time, those meddling SWAT Kats won't be able to stop me! Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

Placing the device carefully into his ship's missile launcher, Dark Kat returned to his seat and switched controls from automatic to manual. As expected, the Enforcers had arrived, meaning that the SWAT Kats were soon to follow. Commander Feral immediately ordered his troops to attack Dark Kat's craft. Unfortunately, there was a force field that was protecting the Fear ship, thus, the chopper fire simply bounced off of it. Dark Kat then grinned evily as he saw the Turbokat come into view.

"Come SWAT Kats...Come to your doom!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- Merry Christmas Everyone! Onto the next crazy chapter!

"Back off, SWAT Kats, the Enforcers will handle this!", came the familiar voice of Commander Feral over the radio.

"Yeah, it really looks that way, huh?" T-bone replied sarcastically. "You're not even making a dent in that force field!"  
As his partner turned off the radio, Razor said, "I don't think we can either buddy, that field doesn't have any weaknesses in it. DK was really prepared for us this time.."

' Then Perhaps I and my human companions can be of assistance', said a voice near Razor, which nearly made him jump out of his fur. Perry had climbed into the cockpit, and was now sitting directly behind Razor.

"What are you doing up here?" gasped the SWAT Kat, "get back into the cargo bay with the others.."

"Sorry, but as a secret agent, it's my mission to stop evil, wherever it may exist.." said the platypus, who jumped on Razor's shoulder, and gazed at the gunner's instrument panel.

"Hm, according to your radar, this Dark Kat villain has something quite nasty inside his torpedo launcher... a miniature sized bomb, I fear..', he muttered.

"Crud, you're right!" Razor gasped. "He's probably going to try to drop it on the city!But there's no way we can get inside the Fear ship to stop him!"

"That's where we come in.." said Perry. "Phineas and Ferb have just made some adjustments to that motorcycle you have in the bay.."

"The Cyclotron?" T-bone gasped. "What did they do to it?"

"You'll see..." smiled Perry. "Just open the hatch, and we'll take care of everything.."

"Oh no, no way, if anything happens to you, Miss Briggs will.." Razor started.

"It won't, trust me.." replied Perry, holding up a flipper.

"Oh, alright.." sighed T-bone.

"Thank you so much, and wish us luck!" exclaimed Agent P, who quickly scooted to the back, and explained the situation to Phineas and the others.

"Quickly, get on the bike, we have to stop that villain!" he said in urgency.

'We're with you, Perry!" smiled Phineas, who along with his brother had converted the Cyclotron into flying machine. It was now equipped with side wings, and rocket engines, which they made from parts they had found in the junkyard. As the engines roared to life, Candace shouted, "You dweebs, if you get killed, I'll murder you!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Phineras shouted back. "Let's go, Perry!"

As the rocket bike shot out of the cargo bay, Razor and T-bone's jaws dropped in disbelief. Fearing for her own safety, Candace jumped into the cockpit, and held onto Razor for dear life. "Holy Kats, those alien kids turned your bike into..." T-bone muttered.

"I know.." sighed Razor. "And just what are you doing up here, Miss Candace?"

"Panicking.." she wimpered.

"And now.." snarled Dark Kat, "Time for Megakat City to be blown to oblivion!"

Pressing a swich to release the bomb, the Omega had obsolutely no idea that there was a flying motor cycle hovering right beneath his Fear ship. Perry gasped, as the device started to fall, so using his dextrous flippers, he jumped up and grabbed onto the bomb. As the platypus came back down, Phineas grabbed onto him and smiled, "Great work Perry, you saved the city!"

"We haven't saved it yet, this thing has to be deactivated. Set the bike down on that roof below us.."

"Gotcha.." replied the boy. "Let's take her down Ferb.."

Dark Kat was absolutely furious. He had just witnessed what had happened on his viewscreen, and slammed his fist down hard. "Those creatures must be working with the SWAT Kats! No matter, megakat City will be mine soon enough! Right after I take care of those aliens!"

DK turned his ship aropund, and started to fire at the rocket bike. But unknown to him, Phineas had installed a special weapon in the back of the cycle.

"Ohho, he wants to play rough, hm?" smiled the human boy. "Let him have it, Ferb.."

"Right.." grinned his brother, as he fired a mini rocket at the fear ship. It was specifically a glue rocket, which when it made impact, shorted out DK's force field, and encased the jet's engines in thick glue, making them useless.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Dk, as his jet crashed into the ocean. Very soon, the Enforcers were there to pick up the Omega and take him back to Alkatraz prison.

On the roof of city hall, it took no time at all for Phineas to deactivate the device. Taking a vile of liquid out of his pocket, he poured it into the chemical explosive, turning it into a harmless solution, that had a pleasant smell to it.

"Cool, orange soda!" he smiled, taking a sip. "Want some Ferb?"

"Na, I prefer grape.." said his brother.

The SWAT Kats landed their jet, and approached the human boys and Perry, with an excited Candace in tow.

"W-wow, what a ride!" she shrieked, "Can we do that again SWAT Kats?"

'Uh, sure.." huffed razor, holding his ears. At thAT moment, Commander Feral himself burst onto the roof, along with his niece Felina, Callie, mayor Manx, and reporter Annn Gora, and her camerakat Johnny, who had recorded the whole incident on live tv.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats eye news, reporting from the roof of city hall. As you just saw, a group of strange alien visitors just helped the SWAT Kats take down Dark Kat! Do any of you have anything to say to the citizens of Megakat City?"

'Oh, sure.." smiled Phineas, "Hi there alien kat people, my name is Phineas! We're just visiting your world to see what it's like,I and my brother Ferb and sister Candace are humans, we come from Earth. Perry here is a platypus, he's a government agent!"

"Greetings to all of you.." nodded Perry in front of the TV camera.

"OH, AM I REALLY ON LIVE TV?", GASPED cANDACE, PUSHING HERSELF IN FRONT OF pERRY, "Hi Everybody! wHAT KIND OF CLOTHES AND MAKEUP DO YOU Have here?"

"That's quite enough!: growled Feral, pointing at Perry and the humans, "You four are under arrest for interfering in Enforcer business!"

"Don't you dare, Commander!" snapped Mayor manx. "These fine aliens have saved katkind... for that, I'm giving them the key to Megakat Citaaaaaay.."

'Hey, cool..." smiled Phineas, taking the big golden key from the portly kat. "Here mayor, have my soda, it's frothy good.."

'Thank you my good alien kitten.." he smiled back.

"For the last time we're not kittens..." sighed Candace. " Well, dear brothers, that's all the excitement that I can stand. Can we go home now...PLEASE?"

"Well, ok, if you insist.." shrugged Phineas. "But it may take some time to do that.."

"What do you mean?" she gasped. "You built the portal to this world in less than two hours!"

"I know, but this time, we'll be going backwards to our own dimention. It might take several days to make all of our calculations.."

" SEVERAL DAYS?" she shrieked. "But Mom and dad are coming back home on Monday! We won't get back in time!"

"Looks like it.."shrugged Phineas. " But look on the bright side, you can have your chat with Ms Briggs and Dr. Sinian now..'

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." muttered Candace, after which she fainted.

TEE HEE! More sillines to come, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

cHAPTER FIVE

Meanwhile, on planet Earth, an evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just completed his latest invention... it was a new type of device that looked like a cross between a satellite dish, and a washing machine.

"Trouble is,I have no idea what it does.." shrugged Dr. Doof, "Oh well, as long as it helps me take control of everyone in Danville, yes?"

Turning on the machine, he pressed a switch on the front, and lo and behold, a beam of energy shot out of the end of the satellite part of the contraption. Dr. Doof had aimed it at a blank wall, which he had blown up during numerous experiments over the years. He would have his robots re-build it over and over again... but this time, the wall was not destroyed. Instead, the beam of energy created a huge hole in the wall. To the doctor's shock, a giant creature came through the wall and landed with a thud on the floor. The thing looked like a huge cat, who wore a large purple cloak, and had beedy red eyes.

"What the-" ,snarled the creature, "What just happened to me?What is this place? And who and what are you?"

Dr. Doof gasped in fright, and quickly backed against the machine.

"I am D-Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and you are in my lab..." he managed to mutter back."J-just who are you anyways?"

"I AM DARK KAT!" shouted the creature, who stood up to his full seven-foot height, grabbed Dr. Doof by his shirt, and lifted the frightened scientist up to eye level. "Did you just help me out of Megakat prison?"

"Well... um, I , er, yes, by a stroke of luck, I suppose... although I had no idea that it would do such a thing.. Ach, incredible! I've invented a device that can create portals to other dimentions! How smart I am, yes?"

"So that's it,I'm in another dimention..." Dark kat muttered.

"Yes, you are on a planet called Earth, where my species, called humans, rule. You are specifically in the tri-state area known as Danville.."

"Then, doctor what's your name, I suggest that you send me back immediately!" snarled the kat villain." I have a score to settle with those aliens who stopped my plans... say, wait a second, you look just like three of them! Three furless creatures, and a fourth one who was green, and had webbed feet.."

"WEBBED FEET?", gasped Dr. Doof, "Ach, that sounds like my number one nemesis, Agent Perry! He is in your dimention? Bother, that little green pest must have built his own dimention machine!"

"Yes, and he stopped me from destroying Megakat City!" Dark Kat growled. "Hmmmmmm, you know doctor, this device of yours might be of some use to me. I could banish those infernal SWAT Kats to your world, and then take over Megakat City without their interferance. And YOU are going to help me!"

"Er, whatever you say.." muttered the human scientist, "And if we trap agent Perry on your planet, then I could take over Danville quite easily..and I think I have something which will take care of both of our enemies, once and for all.."

"And that is?" questioned the Omega, staring right into Dr. Doof's frightened eyes.

"Um, if you let me down Dark kat, I would be glad to show you..." he muttered back.

"Very well.." replied the kat villain, dropping the human scientist on the floor.

"Ouch, my back!: Dr. Doof gasped. Standing up, he picked something off a nearby table.

"This ray gun thingy is a device I call the devolver..." he smiled. "According to my calculations, it's supposed to turn human adults into children. I was going to use it for a future scheme, but forgot about it until... well, right now actually.."

"How convenient..." sighed Dark Kat. "Interesting...If I turn the SWAT Kats into kittens, and then banish them here, I will have Megakat City all to myself.."

"Don't forget about Agent Perry.." smirked Dr. Doof. "With this, I'll turn him back into an egg! Haha! How smart of me again, yes?"

"I will assist you in creating a portal to my world, directly to my cave hideout.."said Dark Kat, as he began to look over Dr. Doof's dimention machine. One hour later, the evil twosome had done just that. Dark kat helped the human scientist roll his machine through the portal while the doctor carried the devolver ray gun.

"Er- nice place you've got here Dark Kat.." muttered Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who started to hear strange chittering sounds. Suddenly, a bunch of pink creatures came out of the shadows, and snarled at him.

"ACK!" shrieked the human scientist, "WHAT ARE THEY?"

"My creeplings.." smiled the Omega. "Don't be startled, they're just protecting me. Relax my pets, this alien creature just freed me from prison. He is going to help me get rid of those SWAT Kats permanently. Doctor, we need to see if this devolver gun of yours works. So, we'll need a test subject."

'Oh, just who do you have in mind for this test, hm?"

"The deputy Mayor of megakat City.." Dark Kat grinned evily.

Back at city hall, after Candace had recovered from her fainting spell, Ms. Briggs offered her, her brothers and Perry some lunch in City hall's cafeteria. The SWAT Kats were also present, along with Mayor manx.

"Huh, tuna sandwiches, who would have guessed.." muttered Candace.

"Hey sis, like it's not every day that we get to eat with alien kat people.." smiled Phineas. "Say, do you have pizza in megakat City?"

"Sure we do..." smiled Razor, " Anchovie and tuna pizza is our specialty.."

"Ewww, gross, no thanks.." cringed Candace. "I prefer just simple cheese and pepperoni pizza, thank you.."

"To each his or her own.." shrugged T-bone, "Thanks for the grub Ms Briggs, but gotta get our alien friends back to our base so they can start building that portal to get home."

"Alright guys, good luck to all of you.." she smiled back. Returning to her office. callie began to work on the mayor's speech for when he would say his final farewell to the alien visitors. After two hours, she was bushed, so Ms. Briggs locked up her office for the night, and went outside to her car. To her surprise, the driver's side door was unlucked. Callie then screamed as a bunch of creeplings came out of the shadows, and grabbed onto her. Tieing her wrists with a cord, the creatures threw Miss Briggs into the back seat of her vehicle. To her horror, Dark kat himself was sitting next to her. In the driver's seat sat a furless being that look somewhat similar to the alien visitors.

"So glad you could join us, Ms. Briggs.." smiled the Omega.

"What do you want with me, you creeps?" spat Callie.

"Wouldn't you like to know, aye?" answered Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "heheheheheheheheheeee..."

OH NO! POOR CALLIE! IS SHE DISTINED TO BE DE-EVOLVED INTO A KITTEN? STAYED TUNED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Note: Thanks again for all of the reviews! Yes, Callie is in a bit of trouble, but hang on, it's about to get worse for the poor Deputy Mayor...

"How did you manage to get near my car without being seen?" demanded Ms. Briggs.

"Simple, we deactivated the security cameras..." smirked Dark Kat, " Dr. Doofenshmirtz, allow me to introduce you to Megakat City's Deputy mayor..."

"Hello pretty cat lady.." smiled the evil human scientist, "I am from another dimention.."

"I figured as much, Perry already did mention your name, come to think of it.." Callie sighed.

"oh, so he did, did he? Well you can tell that interfering platypus that his days as a secret agent will soon be over! Oh, wait, never mind, you won't be able to tell him, because you'll soon be de-evolved into a kitten! Yuck, yuck!"

"WHAT?" gasped Ms. Briggs.

"We've chosen you as our test subject, Deputy Mayor.." smirked Dark Kat.

"I don't think so!" Callie spat. Freeing her wrists from the cord, she whacked Dark Kat over the head with her purse. Unfazed, the Omega grabbed onto the Deputy Mayor's arm, and then pulling a vial out of his coat, he opened it right under Callie's nose. In mere seconds, she was out like a light.

"Sleeping gas?" asked Dr. Doof.

"Precisely, now let's get back to my lair, we have a very special message to send to Megakat City..."

"SIR!" , exclaimed Commander Feral's sargeant, as he ran into his superior's office, "We just got word from Megakat prison that Dark Kat has escaped!"

"What, already?" growled the chief Enforcer, "But we just shipped him there two hours ago! How did he get out so quickly?"

"I don't know sir, he simply dissapeared!" gasped his sargeant.

"Crud.. ", muttered Feral, "tell them I'll be at the prison momentarily.."

"Yessir!" said the sargeant. After the officer left, Felina came in, and sighed, "Uncle, I was just told about Dark Kat's escape. Look, I don't know if it's just me, but I think other worldly forces are behind this. Those alien kids came here out of the blue, so what if..."

"You mean you think some other aliens may have helped Dark Kat escape? But why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Uncle..." shrugged Felina.

"So, if we're to get back to dimention Y, we'll first need this, this, this, and this..." said Phineas to Ferb, as they were walking through the salvage yard with Jake and Chance.

"And don't forget this too..." said Ferb, picking up an object.

"Oh yeah, and how about this doohickey?", Phineas added.

"Most definitely..." nodded his brother.

"A busted up clock radio?" exclaimed Jake, "What do you need that for?"

"The dimention door's time sequencer.." Phineas replied. "Can't do without it. Otherwise, we'd be trapped in a time vortex, nasty things those are. Hm, you guys got a lot of neat stuff here, we may be able to finish in three days instead of four.."

"Gees thanks a lot..." muttered Chance, "Jake either these alien kids are crazy, or we're complete dimwits compared to them!"

"Face it buddy, Phineas and Ferb are a lot smarter than us, but let's not mention that to Feral the next time we see him.."

"or Callie.." Chance sighed. "Kats alive, she looked real pretty today.."

"Is someone in love?" smiled Ferb, seeing the dreamy look in the kat mechanic's eyes.

"You noticed, huh?" Chance muttered.

"Yep, Candace feels the same way about a guy named Jeremy.." nodded Phineas. "She always gets that glazed look in her eyes when she mentions his name. So, have you asked Miss Briggs on a date yet, Chance?"

"No, she's too busy with her duties as Deputy Mayor.." he replied.

"Aw, too bad.." shrugged Ferb.

"Looks like we got enough stuff here to start building..." smiled Phineas. "Let's get to it, bro!"

While the two brothers were working, Chance and Jake went back into the garage, and found Candace and Perry watching Kats Eye News.

"Bad news you two, Dark Kat escaped.." muttered Perry.

"WHAT?" gasped jake. "But we just captured him!"

"Like yeah, but somehow, he just dissapeared from his prison cell.." muttered Candace. "You really have got a security problem on this planet of yours, ya know?"

Phineas came into the garage with his brother and said, "We'll continue building in a few minutes, we're getting kinda hungry..."

"There's some cold leftover pizza in the fridge.."pointed Jake. However, before the brothers could move an inch, a loud voice came over the tv set.

"Citizens of Megakat City!" growled Dark Kat, "I have some more important news for you and those meddling SWAT Kats!"

In the background, to Perry's astonishment, stood a human whom he recognized immediately.

"DR DOOFENSHMIRTZ? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE, IN THIS DIMENTION?"

Behind the scientist, a familiar she-kat was tied by her wrists and ankles to a wooden raised platform.

"CALLIE!" gasped Jake and Chance in shock.

"Now that I have all of your attention..." smiled Dark Kat, "Watch very closely, as my alien companion turns your beloved Deputy Mayor into a kitten!"

"SWAT Kats!" shouted Ms Briggs, "Don't worry about me, just stop Dark Kat and... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Noooooooo!" cried Chance, as Dr. Doof fired his weapon at Ms. Briggs. But to his curiousity, it didn't work the way he thought it would. No, Callie did not turn into a kitten. She remained an adult, but was certainly smaller... a lot smaller. Ms. Briggs had changed from a kat into a cat! She now stood on four small paws, and instead of being intelligent, she also had the mind of an Earth cat.

"Meeeeeowwwww..." said Callie, as she looked into the tv camera. Curling up into a tiny ball, she soon fell asleep, most likely tired from the ordeal of being changed so drastically.

"Awwwwww, isn't she the sweetest little thing?" smiled Dr. Doof, "I think I'll take her back to Earth, and give her a good home... Teee heee!"

"Surrender to us now, SWAT Kats!" growled Dark Kat, "Or we'll turn everyone in Megakat City into dumb animals!  
Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Happy New Year everybody! Two more chapters to go!

"That's not exactly how I thought my device would work.." pondered DR. Doof, as he picked up the sleeping creature which was once Deputy Mayor Briggs, and placed her in a small cage.

"No matter..." smiled Dark kat, "The SWAT Kats and those aliens will most likely try to rescue her, and when they do, we'll turn them into dumb animals too!"

"I can't wait to turn that Perry into an egg!" Dr. Doof snarled. "Then I'll serve him for my breakfast, sunny side up of course! Teee hee, how funny and smart I am too, yes?"

"My nemesis must have built his own Dimention machine!" exclaimed Perry, as he, the SwAT Kats and the others were running to the hangar, "We've got to find him and that evil kat before they make good on their threat!"

"But do you think Callie can be turned back into normal?" asked a worried Chance, as he and Jake changed quickly into T-bone and Razor.

"Dr. Doof always puts a reverse switch on his devices.." said Perry. "So I'm sure we can change Deputy Mayor Briggs back... at least I think so.."

"You don't sound too encouraged.." groaned Razor, as they boarded the Turbokat.

"oh boy, here we go again!" exclaimed Phineas. "Bad scientist and evil Kat, watch out! We're gonna stop you again!"

"You mean we'll kick their tails..." said T-bone.

"Dr. Doof doesn't have a tail.." Perry replied.

"Whatever..." sighed Candace, "Let's just get going already!"

Once the jet was in the air, Razor explained to Perry that Dark Kat's hideout was located somewhere in the mountains outside the city.

"But DK always changes the location, so I always have to use my dimentional radar to pinpoint it.." said the SWAT Kat, who was starting to like this little green alien, who reminded him of another peaceful being named Captain Gramalkin, the Aquian leader. But unlike him, Perry was an actual fighter. As the platypus sat on his shoulder, Razor exclaimed, "Set her down T-bone, I'm picking up some high energy signitures!"

Once his partner did just that, the group ran into the cave entrance.

'Well, well, looky here, just as you said they would.." smiled Dr. Doof, as he and DK were watching the TV moniters. As the SWAT Kats, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace walked through the Dark Cave, they started to hear chittering sounds.

"Creeplings..." muttered T-bone, "Stay right behind us kids, they could attack at any time.."

"J-Just great.." gulped Candace, who was absolutely terrified. "Phineas, if we don't get out of here alive, let me say I'm sorry I tried to bust you and Ferb all those times. If we manage to get home, you can do whatever you want, and I won't say one word!"

"Awww, that's ok, you wouldn't be our sister if you didn't try to bust us..." smiled Phineas. "I'm just glad you came with us on our adventure!"

"I wouldn't have missed it.." she smiled back. Suddenly, Dark Kats creeplings came out of the shadows, and attacked the group. In absolute fear, Candace screamed at the top of her lungs. Grabbing the sides of their heads, the creeplings began to run away. The high-pierced shrieks were too much for their tiny brains to process.

"keep screaming Candace!" exclaimed Razor, as he held onto his own aching ears, "Those things can't take it!"

"Right!" she replied, "SCREEEEEEEEAAAAAMMMMMM!"

"What is that horrid sound?" growled Dr. Doof, as he and dark Kat grabbed onto their ears.

"Meeeeeeeeeee, you villlains!" said candace, cackling like a witch, as they all came into DK's lair. While Dk and Doctor Doofimertz were distracted by the noise, agent Perry, who had put plugs into his own ears, jumped up, and grabbed the devolver ray out of the Doctor's hands. Candace finally stopped making noise, and by this time, Razor and T-bone had knocked Dk to the ground. Just as an added bonus, Perry fired the device at DK and Doctor Doof. The human scientist was now a three year old child, and Dark kat was a small cute brown cat with tiny yellow eyes.

"Oooooooooo, a kitty!" little Doof gurgled, as he picked up Dk by the tail, and started to snuggle him.

"Meowwwwrrrrrrr! Fttttt Fttt!" snarled Dark Kat, who promptly bit little Doof on the nose, and ran to safety behind a rock.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" cried Doofy, "Bad Kitty!"

"Hahaha! " laughed Razor, "Once a bat kat, always a bad kat! Looks like we don't have worry about these jokers anymore!"

"But where's Ms. Briggs?" asked T-bone.

"Here she is.." said candace, who had freed her, "Those villains locked her up in a tiny cage."

"Place her on the ground and stand back.." said Perry,"As I expected, this thing has a reverse switch.."

"let's just hope it works.." replied Phineas, as he crossed his fingers. Agent P fired the device, and just seconds later, Callie was back to normal standing on her own two feet.

"W-what happened?' she gasped, leaning onto T-bone, "Last thing I remember, Dark kat and that alien had me tied down to a table!"

"That happened.." said Razor pointing at the miniature versions of the villains. "Those creeps just got a taste of their own medicine!"

'And now, we can go home!" smiled Candace, pointing at a machine in the corner, "I suppose that's the dimention thingy?"

"It is.." said Ferb, who began to look over the contraption. "I just have to set it, so it sends us back to our universe."

"Aww, do we have to go back now?" sighed Phineas, as he looked at the SWAT kats and Ms. Briggs, "We'll miss you nice alien kats.."

"Why don't you bring that machine to city hall, and we'll give you a big sendoff.." grinned Callie. "Mayor Manx wants to say his final farewells to the aliens who saved katkind.."

"And now that Dr. Doof is no longer a threat, I think I'm going to retire from the secret agent buisiness.." stated Perry. "Nothing but the good life for me now.."

"Gees, does this mean you'll be leaving us?", asked Phineas, who was very sad.

"No, of course, not, you're my family!" said the platypus, grinning at the human boy. "Of course your parents will have to be told the truth, now that I can talk. But I'll first have to explain the situation to Major Monogram, my Commanding officer."

"Gees thanks, you're the greatest Perry!" smiled Phineas, picking up the platypus, and hugging him.

"And now that you have a stable dimention machine, you can visit us any time you want.." said Razor.

"Just don't bring your sister along this time, her screams are murder on the ears.." added T-bone.

"Haaaaa haaaa, very funny..", replied Candace, sticking out her tongue at the SWAT Kat.

OK FOLKS, ONE MORE CRAZY CHAPTER TO GO! THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING, UNTIL I THINK UP ANOTHER SILLY SWAT KATS STORY!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- EPILOGUE

"Ladies and Gentlekats!" exclaimed Mayor Manx from the stage that had been set up in front of city hall, "These fine alien youngsters have save our fair citaaaaay not once, but twice! For that, we are giving each of them a gold Enforcer badge for their heroic bravery!"

"Yaaaaaaayyy!" shouted the huge throng of Katizens who had gathered for this special event. Commander Feral, who finally was glad to get rid of that nemesis Dark Kat once and for all, was was very happy to hand Phineas , Ferb, Candace, and the platypus Perry the gold medals.

"For alien kits, you certainly are very brave indeed.." said Feral smiling at them, "It is an honor for us to call you friends.."

"Thanks big guy.." said Phineas, "I wish we could stay longer, but we've gotta get back home now, our parents are probably worried sick.."

"Our parents..." sighed Candace, " I wonder what it will be like not to see the light of day, when they ground us for eternity?"

"Don't worry, just let me do the talking.." said Perry, "Turn on the machine, Ferb.."

"Righto.." he replied. The dimention machine was pointing at a wall which Phineas and his brother had built on the stage. The crowd gasped, as a dimentional gateway to another universe appeared in seconds.

"Cool, there's our backyard!" exclaimed Candace.

"And the tree we sit under all the time.." smiled Phineas. "Bye everyone, bye SWAT Kats!"

"Take care of yourselves, little buddies.." grinned Razor, as he shook the kids hands.

"Yeah you're really cool bros.." added T-bone.

"It was nice to meet you Candace.." said Callie, as she hugged the human teen. "Please come back to Megakat City, we'll go shopping at the mall!"

"Cool, I want to get a pink outfit like yours!" she replied.

Waving goodbye for the last time, Phineas and his friends walked through the portal, taking the machine with them as they went. When the portal closed, Candace ran inside the house and looked at the clock radio in the kitchen, which also displayed the date. Gasping outloud, she went back outside and said, "Guys, you won't believe this! It's only been ten seconds since we first traveled to that kat dimention! It's like we never even left!"

"Hmm, time must work different in that universe.." pondered Perry.

"Yeah, and you can still talk!" smiled Phineas.

"Gees lucky me.." sighed the Platypus, "Probably an after-effect of being in that dimention. Since your parents won't be arriving for two more days, that gives us plenty of time to prepare ourselves. Follow me to my secret hideout under your house, youngsters, and I'll try to get a hold of Major Monogram.."

Perry then went into the house with Phineas and the others, and showed them the tube he slid down when MM called him. It wasn't big enough for the kids to fit, so he led them downstairs, and in through a secret trap door. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace just stared in awe at Perry's base of operations.

"Cool digs, Perry!" exclaimed Phineas, "And to think, we never even knew this place was here!"

"I've always had a feeling that with your curiosity, you would find it eventually.." smiled the Platypus, who pressed a button on the wall to call MM. "Now watch the moniter, and you'll meet my Commanding officer.."

Seconds later, the screen flickered, and there was Major Monogram, sitting poolside in Hawaii, in his swim trunks, and with a rubber duckie in his hands.

"Oh, I'm swimming in my big bathtub, tralalalala.." he was singing, "Er... WHAT THE! AGENT PERRY? IS that you I see in my special tv sunglasses? Is Dr. Doof causing evil again? And what are those Flynn kids doing with you?"

"Please don't get over-excited sir, you'll fall into the pool.." sighed the platypus.

"YOU CAN TALK?" gasped MM, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Just stay calm sir, and listen to me for a few minutes, and I'll tell you what's happened.." said Perry.  
"It all started when Phineas made a portal to another Universe..."

One hour later, the platypus finished by saying "And we left Dr. Doof on that other world, where he will be a harmless nuisance to the kats in Megakat City. He's being looked after by some fine she-kat nurses at Megakat hospital. When little doofy finally grows up, hopefuly he'll turn into a nice human scientist this time around.."

"Incredible!" gasped MM, "A world of intelligent Kat people? I would have normally called you crazy, but the evidence of your ability to talk proves otherwise! I'm very proud you, and your brother and sister Phineas! You have made the greatest discovery in human history! Er, and you say these kat aliens have offered you to come back and visit them?"

"Any time sir.." smiled the boy, "With this machine that Dr. Doof built, we'll be able to get there in seconds! And get this! Time is different there! We were in Megakat city a whole day, and only ten seconds had elapsed when we returned!"

"Amazing!" exclaimed MM. "You know something, you kids will become famous, I promise you that!"

One month later, the world watched with eager anticipation on their tv screens, as a group of brave people were about to take a trip unlike any other. Phineas and his friends, plus other kids they knew, were returning to Megakat City.  
Major Monogram was with them, a number of his officers, Carl and the like, and most importantly Phineas' parents.

"Are you sure this portal of yours is safe son?" asked his father.

"Of course Dad, we've tested it three times already. Perry is in Megakat City right now, waiting for us with Mayor Manx. The portal opens right into his office. His Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, Commander Feral, and the SWAT Kats should be with them too."

"Why should we doubt our wonderful son, the genius, dear?" smiled Mrs Flynn, kissing Phineas. "Did your father and I tell you just how proud we are of you, Ferb, and Candace?"

"Fifty times already mom.." sighed Candace, "I'm just glad you didn't ground us after all. Now let's get going already! Callie wanted to go shopping with me as soon as we arrived!"

"ALRIGHT!", shouted Phineas, "Here we come again, Megakat City!"

THE END ?


End file.
